Summer Love
by Krispified
Summary: I could be more obsessed than before. Maybe it's the spell of ­summer love... [first fiction][noncanon pairing]
1. Prologue

**_Romance manuals_ and **fortune telling

**I gave up after a while**

**_Little by little_, I began to be impatient**

**The changing shapes of everyone **_around_** me**

**I made a note in my diary of the day **we'll meet

**Somehow it's sort of strange**

**That I could be more **obsessed** than before**

**Maybe it's the spell of ­_summer love_...**

- **Summer Love** **Prologue ** -

My mama has always told me about love at first sight. She and Papa met in the park, and they both jumped into the same tree hole when a large Shiba Inu barked at their way. Luckily the master of the dog pulled it away before it could cause any harm. After my Mama and Papa went out of the tree, Mama stared into his eyes and melted. I guess that hit their relationship off.

After they had me and my brother, Papa was killed by a hungry stray cat, and Mama went hystarical. She stopped eating and began to see things. I was scared, and I remember that she died after my brother and I were sent to a pet store to find a new human. I hurt a lot. I guess Mama's love for Papa was so strong that she didn't even think about me before dying of misery. Pssh.

That's when Hillary picked us up. Me and my brother are twins, so she probably thought she couldn't get one of us without the other. She was so cool, and she satisfied all our needs until we were older, and she gave Stan, my brother, to Noel, one of the guys that Hillary went to school with. Day after day without my brother, my memories of him began to fade.

After a year, I met incredible friends called the Hamu-chans, and they helped me find Stan again. My heart no longer hurt, and I even had a boyfriend named Maxwell.

...that's exactly what this story is about. Max.

Well, having him as a boyfriend was cool after a good long while. He was sweet, caring, and smart: everything a perfect boyfriend was. He couldn't provide athletic support, but he was great anyway. But after a period of time, my fantasies of living forever with Maxwell faded. I slowly began to tire of his dry jokes and his head being stuck in books. He actually began to get annoying to me, and whenever I saw him coming from somewhere, I quickly moved away.

It was summertime now, and by now, I was over Maxwell. I felt a bit sad about it. And how I would _tell _him, I can't imagine...when I headed down to the lake, I was surprised to see Max there. Of course, he saw me and beckoned me over.

"Sandy, um. Here," he said breathlessly. He handed me a caramel covered sunflower seed. I knew these were unhealthy but delicious, and I felt really guilty about Maxwell going through the trouble.

"Um...uh," I couldn't say anything. I just looked down, leaving Max to cock his head at me.

"Sandy, what's wrong?" he asked anxiously. "...actually, for the last few weeks, I had a feeling you were avoiding me..." Correctomundo. "Can you tell me what's going on with you lately?" It wasn't a demand, just a simple request. I decided to get over it.

"Maxwell, I...I can't accept this!" I thrusted the seed back to him. "The truth is...I kind of think we should split up." My heart broke in half when seeing Maxwell's face, filled with confusion, sadness, and hurt. I avoided his gaze and shifted my feet in the grass.

"But I thought we were-"

"Relationships like this don't last forever, Maxwell, so...can't be please just still be friends?" I held out a paw to him, and waited with baited breath as he stared at me, then my hand, then at me again.

My heart sank when he actually turned roughly, slamming my hand away, and stalked away, leaving me alone, my knees crumpling beneath me. That wasn't something Max would do. And this hurting and squeezing in my chest...I think it wasn't anything compared to the pain Maxwell was coping with right now. I sat down on the grass, watching the small rippling waves in the lake. I allowed a few tears to stream down my cheeks.

-**Prologue End** -


	2. Panda

**Summer Love**

Chapter One

It had been a week since Maxwell had shoved my hand away. I didn't talk about it, so neither did my friends, although I knew they had no stronger wish than to do so.

I was bored. It was a nice summer day, not too hot, and only a few of the Hamu-chans came - Pashmina, Bijou, me, Hamtaro, Boss, and Maxwell. Fancy that. I sighed. We were all cooped up, and nobody seemed to want to do anything fun. I stared at Pashmina, who was sitting at the table away from me, intent on getting her new scarf fully knitted. And Bijou, whom was just examining her combination of hair ribbons. I didn't look at Maxwell. I felt ashamed.

"Um, I'm going out for a walk, okay?" I stood up from the cushion I was sitting on. The Hamu-chans' eyes peered up at me. Bijou smiled and nodded, so I wringed open the door and darted out of the tunnel. I felt if I didn't get out of there fast, I would sufficate.

The sun shone its warm rays onto my fur outside. I led myself deeper into the forest, not really paying attention. I was troubled - before I went out, I met Maxwell's eyes. They were mostly blank, but I also saw anger in them. Pure anger. Did he love me so much that he couldn't accept that I didn't? Uh-oh. Guilt trip.

"Sandy!" I looked up and what a surprise. I saw Panda wave at me from the foot of a tree, a bunch of metal scraps and this bulgy invention at his feet. I admit, I never really _talked_ to Panda before, to get to know him. He was an early friend, but he was kind of a wallflower to me, and I never really noticed him. I walked over and sat down by him, examining the strange object before me. "What's this, Panda? Some kind of...robot?"

"Oh, no, this is an oven," he seemed kind of excited explaining it. "It allows us to bake things easily. Like cookies." I brightened. I only had cookies twice in my lifespan from Hillary.

"That's so cool, Panda!" I exclaimed, looking his invention over in a new light. "I bet the Hamu-chans will love this." I met my eyes with his, and time seemed to stop, as I was mesmerized. His eyes just sucked me in, with sweetness and intellegence lining his navy blue orbs. Then my limited eyesight finally just_opened_, you know? I finally noticed his sincere smile, his strong paws, his sweet apple-shampoo smell...it just hit me.

"Sandy! Panda! What are you guys doing?" Hamtaro's yells snapped me out of it. I looked up and saw my friend holding a soccer ball under his furry orange paws. "We're playing soccer over at the field! C'mon, let's go!" Panda waved at him, got up, and gathered his things. He looked back down at me, smiled, and headed off. Like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Quickly Iran after him.

- - - - **Later** - - - -

We won, 5-3. Everyone was complimenting me on what a great game I played. I was really flattered, and I didn't know what to say. Even Maxwell smiled at me. It was sunset, andn everyone was going home. Before I went, Panda came over to me. "Those were great moves, Sandy." Then he walked off, leaving me...blushing? Oh no.

That night I had trouble falling asleep. I rolled around for a couple of hours. I couldn't get Panda off of my mind. Around midnight I crawled out of my box and got a piece of paper. Slowly, with small careful strokes, I found myself drawing me and Panda, holding hands. I crumpled it up and threw it across my cage and huddled against the corner, and I fell asleep after a while. It was a blissful few hours - in my dreams, Panda and I danced around fluffy clouds, flew across the sky, and we shared a happy time together. Then I woke up, feeling dazed.

I was in love.

- - - -

**Author's Note: **A little short, but I finally had a bit of time to work on it. Thank you for the reviews.


	3. Bijou

**Summer Love**

_Chapter Two_: Bijou

- - - -

I didn't want my friends to find out about my "new man". Maybe my new crush on Panda would just last for a week and wear off. But...when I first looked into his eyes, I felt something wonderful. Something I kind of never felt that much with Maxwell...

"He-llo? Sandy!" I suddenly snapped back to reality, with Pashmina's small paw in front of my face. "You seem so distracted! Anything wrong?"

"N-no."

"It sure seems like it," Bijou said honestly from one of the tables next to me. "Boy troubles? Human troubles?"

"Um. Never mind," I kind of looked around, saw Panda talking to Oxnard far away, and I quickly put my head down. Penelope looked thoughtfully at me.

- - - -

Over the next week...no, the next few weeks, my crush on Panda didn't disappear. In fact, it became an obsession. I began to follow him secretly when I saw him, hiding when he stopped. Sometimes he caught me, and I would just cook up some reasons. When it comes to these kind of things, I'm a pro. One day, Stan visited me when Noel dropped by. "Oh, ho, _ho; _what's this?" he asked, holding up the crumpled piece of paper I had held before.

My heart felt like it stopped, as I suddenly snapped my vision to Stan's paw. _No. No. NO._ I darted quickly up to him and snatched it away. "Hey, what's the deal, sis!"

"Stan, respect my privacy. You're, like, _so rude_!"

"What! It was just lying over-"

"C'mon, Stan," Suddenly, a hand reached into my cage and lifted Stan up. I breathed deeply. Thanks, Noel. "Hey, buddy, did you have a good time with Sandy?" Not exactly. Stan was obviously shooting looks at him that meant: _Buddy! We really need to work on your social skills! _"Bye, Sandy," Noel grinned at me and left the room. Stan got in one last dirty look before they were out of sight.

I looked down and carefully opened up the paper. To my horror, there were a few neat red marks on it: _? Sandy, we need to talk. Bijou_

Oh great.

- - - -

"So, you know, huh?" I met Bijou on the bridge above my favorite river. I kind of watched it flow for a while, instead of meeting my eyes with Bijou. She looked down, also.

"Yes, I do...I was looking around for you two days ago, and I kind of saw it in your cage..." she blushed. "My curiosity got ahead of me." I looked up at her. She had a mischevious grin plastered on her pretty little face, something I rarely ever see. "I think it's great!"

"Bijou, I think it isn't just a crush..." Bijou looked strangely at me.

"But you only liked him for a few weeks, am I correct?"

"Yeah, but..." I smiled at the sky, its large yellow sky streaming its blessed rays on me. "I have _dreams_ about him, Bijou...and he won't leave my mind. I have never felt like that about Max. When Panda smiles at me, I feel like I'll collapse. I have urges to _impress_ him."

"I feel exactly like that about...Hamtaro," Bijou's face grew crimson. "But inside, I know I only have a crush on him, Sandy."

"..." I kept quiet. "I had a crush on Max, too, but I _know_ this is different."Bijou just looked concernedly at me. Like she was trying to tell me something, but changed her mind. "Bijou, can you _promise_ not to tell this to the other girls? They get too...crazy when I tell them stuff."

"Of course!"

"Thanks, Bij," I hugged her tightly. "You're truly the friend I trust most."

* * *

- - - - **Chapter Three Preview!** - - - -

_Great. Somehow everyone finds out about my crush. But what? Panda likes me back! This is so cool! But there are other major problems.Why can't we just live happily ever after!_

- - - **A/N** - - -

I apologize heavily about the short chapters. I don't have much time to work on them, so I just post them up quickly. And thank you for your reviews. They warmed my heart. (:


	4. Confession

**Summer Love**

_Chapter Three_: Confession

- - - -

The next morning, I met up with Bijou on the way to the Clubhouse. "Hey, Bij," I greeted when I caught sight of her next to a bush. She waved at me, smiled, and absentmindedly stroked a petal on the large crimson flower beside her. "Hey, anything wrong?" I asked her. She seemed so distracted.

"Sandy, I think you should tell him."

I stayed silent, quietly trying to figure out what she just said. "What!"

"_Sandy_," she said pointedly at me. I turned my back on her. "You took a chance with Maxwell, and he returned your feelings! If he declines, it won't be the worst thing in the world."

"But _Bijou_..." I whined. That was the _last _thing I wanted to do! I reluctantly turned to her. "I'm _sure _he doesn't like me, like I do to him! Please..."

Bijou grinned slightly, plucked a lovely pink periwinkle from the bush and clung it behind my left ear. "What," she began. "May I ask is _not_ to like?" I couldn't help shooting a smile at her.

"Thanks, Bijou."

- - - -

Max and I were on better terms, although we didn't talk that much anymore. One day, he asked me for a pencil, and when I gave him one, he smiled at me and said, "Thanks." And he helped me get my ribbon untangled. We weren't as close as before, but oh well. He still acted a bit too polite to me, though. I brushed past him through the door of the ClubHouse and said hi before heading off to my usual corner.

"He still likes you," Bijou whispered solemnly into my ear. "He stared at you a long time when you came in...I saw." She added hurriedly.

"He really needs to face the facts that it's _over_," I murmured back to her guiltily. "He'll come through after a while." I sounded more confident than I felt. Bijou smiled briefly at me and we hurried towards Penelope and Pashmina, my innards feeling tangled up in a knot.

"Should I tell them?" I asked Bijou worriedly. I don't know how much I can trust Pashmina to keep a secret. In the past, some issues had been chaos.

"Should you tell us what?" Pashmina's voice interrupted us. She walked over curiously, Penelope in tow. I looked at Bijou. Her eyes seemed like they were saying: "Go ahead."

"I...I..." I fought my own mind, trying to win. "I...I like Panda!" I blurted out. Luckily, I said it softly. Pashmina immediately squealed in excitement.

"You do!"

"Ookyoo!"

"She's thinking about telling him..." Bijou muttered. Pashmina raised her paw. "Go for it, girl!" I looked at my side, and I felt my face turning red. Panda was across the room, chatting with Oxnard. I sighed heavily.

"Okay, guys, I'm going for it, but please, don't follow me. I'll murder you if you do." Why was my heart thumping so hard!

"All right..." Pashmina's voice sounded reluctant. "Give us the 411, okay?" I nodded briefly, and started to walk my way towards Panda, my legs feeling numb and wobbly.

"Panda?" I got his attention. He smiled at me.

"Sandy, hi. What do you need?" I noticed Oxnard moved away, a weird grin splattered on his face.

"Um." What was I here for, again? "How is the oven coming?" I shifted my weight from one foot to another. Panda responded with a solid: "Great!"

"That's cool," I noticed the girls were watching me carefully. Thoroughly. "Um. Can I talk to you outside...?"

Panda's face flickered with confusion. "Sure." He opened the door for me, and ignoring the other hamu-chan's curious looks, we headed outside. The day was pretty hot, and the sky was the clearest blue I've ever saw. I led Panda to the far edge of the lake, and I stared at its shimmering blues for a while. "Soo..." Panda began. "What's the matter?" I looked up. His beautiful eyes were swirled with confusion.

"Panda, how do you _feel_ about me?" The typical beginning to a relationship. Panda froze as he looked at me.

"What?"

**(Um.) **"I...I..." I was _not_ the type to stutter. But suddenly, I wished that I was at home, hunder my woodshavings. "I really like you, Panda." I managed to string those words out, but I hadn't realized that I _said_ them. Now I was horrified, my body frozen, not _wanting_ an answer!

Panda turned away, looking towards the lake. "You...you like me?" I heard him say faintly. I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. He turned back around, a small smile blessing his face. His eyes twinkled. "And I, you." Those three words hit me hard, and it took me a while to take them in.

My heart gave a leap, my head airheaded, and staggered to the ground. "You do!" I couldn't help making sure. He was grinning now.

"I do."

I screamed in mirth, and I sprung into his arms.

**(But...I shouldn't have thought that this could last forever...)**


	5. Heartbreak

**Summer Love**

_Chapter four_: Heartbreak

- - - -

Panda proved to be a perfect boyfriend. He was sweet, kind, and generous. He provided interest in my activities, and I in his. Panda wasn't nosey, but he also wouldn't let something troubling me pass by. I couldn't recall a time when I was happier.

It seemed we were always together. Same teams for soccer, tag, and other games Hamtaro would suggest…dates…walks together…I loved it all. He would even sometimes invent things just for me. He also once gave me roses, and although I didn't like flowers, I accepted them. He gave me and Stan great gifts on our birthday a few days later.

But a few weeks later, things went wrong.

"Penelope, dear, would you hand me the yarn sitting on that table?" Pashmina asked the sweet little child. Penelope squealed, hurried to the table, and stumbled in her excitement to retrieve it. "Oh, Penelope, are you all right?" Penelope's response was a bit muffled, but otherwise indicated that she was fine. She heaved herself up and handed Pashmina the silky blue yarn.

"Thank you."

"Ookyoo!"

Meanwhile, me and Bijou were sitting beside her, completely dreaming about you-know. "You know...you should tell him..." I said to her, nodding towards Hamtaro.

"..I do know that he likes me..." Bijou admitted back to me. "It's very obvious, but...right now isn't the time..." I respected her choices and I didn't talk about it anymore.

"Hey, guess what I made for Panda..." I held up a small box filled with some multi-flavorseeds, letting her look inside. "I'm sure, he'll like, totally love it!" Bijou nodded, looking a bit distracted.

"..I'll just go give it to him, 'kay?" I stood up hastily, accidentily knocking over my chair. "Oops.." After lifting it up, I hurried over to Panda.

"Oh..Sandy. I've been meaning to talk to you..." Panda took my shoulder. "Can we step outside?"

"Totally!" I nodded. "It's getting a bit stuffy in here, anyways..." I allowed him to lead me out of the ClubHouse. We walked over to the same lake spot as I went to before. "Hey, Panda, I want to give this to you..." I handed the box to him. He took it, and stared at it for a while.

"Do you like it..?"

"Sandy. I have to talk to you." His voice was so serious. It scared me.

"W-what is it?" I didn't look him in the eyes. I looked at the ground, instead.

"Sandy, I...I like somebody else," the words slapped me hard. I felt dizzy and sick. "And it would be cruel...if I wasn't truthful with you. I won't lead you on any longer."

"What!" the words blurted out. "...what's wrong...with me..?" I added weakly.

"Any guy would be lucky to have you, Sandy..." he handed the box to me. I didn't take it, so he opened up my paw and inserted it on there. "Please...give this...to a guy better than me."

_My body...my mind...was paralyzed. _How could he do this? Suddenly, I remembered the scene between me and Maxwell. How. How could I have been so stupid!

I thrust my paw up and threw the box into the lake. The I ran. Ran as fast as my lake would carry me.

_Now I knew...this was how Maxwell felt when I dumped him..._Tears began to run down my cheeks, some drops flying off as I gathered speed. _He didn't deserve the pain and suffering...that I'm feeling now. Maybe Panda'smy one true love; the kind that will never disappear. But to him, I was just some little fling._

I was near the Clubhouse, now. But I was planning to avoid it. Somehow my feet ended me up here. But Maxwell was at the opening, his face filled with...

**Satisfaction.**

I dragged myself to my cage, just lying down on my piles of woodchips. My mind became too heavy. I turned and threw up.

- - - -


	6. Ending

**Summer Love**

_Chapter five_: Ending

AN: Thank you for all the support in making my first fanfiction. I'm sorry if you don't like the short end or not...yes! It's over, folks! Enjoy...

(And by the way, Maxwell's smile was probably 'cause of revenge or something. But maybe he's too nice to do that...hmm..)

- - - -

I stayed in my cage for the next week. I never was hungry. Thirst? Nah. Hillary checked on me over and over, her worry showing in the forming bags under her eyes.

"Sandy. Please..." she murmured as she took me out of my cage. I felt her large hand gently stroking my fur. "..eat for me." I didn't.

I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about Howdy, Hamtaro, Penelope...or anyone else. I hated this feeling. I didn't see the point in living anymore.

Sometimes the Hamu-chans visited me. Except I didn't answer them. Once, I heard Cappy say obnoxiously outside of my window: "Why is she like that! Panda is just a guy!" He didn't understand the pain. The torture.

I cried. I cried until I had used up all my tears. I finally understood my mama. The pain was too large for her to handle, like me.

One day when I felt like I owed my friends a visit, I forced some seeds and water down my throat, lifted my tired body and snuck out. When I reached the ClubHouse, I saw Stan. "Sand-ay!" he yelled, tossing himself onto me in a hug, almost squashing me. "I didn't hear until a few days ago." His concerned azure eyes turned crimson with anger. "I _swear_. I am going to beat that Panda to a pulp."

"Don't."

"But..." he looked down at me, taking in my unhealthy features. "Don't you know...?"

Uh-oh. "What?"

Stan held my shoulder. "_He's with Pashmina, now_."

Damn. DamnDamnDamn. The pain hit me again, twice as hard as before. I broke down on my knees and sobbed. Stan sat beside me, comforting me. "Sandy. It's all right. Panda's not the only guy around."

"..._He's the only one for me_. Don't you understand!" I stood up so suddenly that Stan flinched. "I'll-I'll be..." I didn't finish my sentence as I ran off.

I walked to the lakeside where all the important events had happened in my life: the New Year ceremonies, the first sakura petals blooming...the hamu-chan's picnics together...and the break-ups. I swallowed, and stood on the very edge of the dock.

_**Ready...**_

_**Set...**_

"Sandy, please don't..." I heard the meek voice that had comforted me for so long. I turned and saw precious Bijou. Her fur wasn't as bright as usual, and her eyes lost a bit of shine. "Everyone...will be so sad..."

I stared at her. She looked so defenseless. She was usually strong, her smile brightening the day, her voice lifting spirits.

"Do you not...want to see everyone again?" _Howdy. Dexter. Penelope. Boss. Jingle..._ "And...I have taken your advice. Hamtaro and I...are together...thanks to you..." she smiled weakly. "Please...do not do it. Everyone loves you. I love you."

I considered marching off the dock and hugging my best friend. Suddenly, the flashbacks hit me: _Panda dumping me, Cappy's quote, Maxwell's smirk. _

I felt the tears run down. I turned back around, despite Bijou's screams.

_I would never see the hamu-chans again. Nor my brother. Nor Hillary._

"SANDY!" I felt Bijou's feet thumping as she tried to get to me.

_I would never see them get together. Break up. Get married. WatchPashmina and Panda go on their honeymoon._

"Please! Sandy!" She was only about a meter away, now.

_And I would never see Bijou and Hamtaro's children..._

Suddenly, before Bijou could grab me, I turned and hugged her tightly. "_Goodbye..._" I whispered.

_**Go...**_

I got rid of all the feeling in my body and fell into the beckoning waves. I could hear Bijou screaming shrilly, and before everything went black, I saw her tear stained face gazing desperately at me, her paw wide open and groping. Water gathered into my lungs, and my body was paralyzed. I shut my eyes as I felt my body dying slowly, drifting down. And down. And down.

_Goodbye..._

- - - - - - **Fine **- - - - -


End file.
